


A Delicious Reward

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Freewood - Freeform, Gay Love, Kissing, M/M, Why do I do this, and drawing, fuck im terrible at faces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ryan works hard, he gets a reward from his Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Delicious Reward

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry like fuck i cant draw. look at those terrible faces. fuckkk

**Author's Note:**

> okay im sorry im bad at drawing


End file.
